


The Way This Ends

by hstevens5



Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Apocalypse, Dating Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Established Sam Winchester/Reader, F/M, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, POV Original Female Character, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester Takes Care of Reader, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hstevens5/pseuds/hstevens5
Summary: A few years into the Apocalypse Y/N, Sam, Dean, and Lo were surviving the best they could. When one of the members of the group is taken, the hunt begins to get everything back to normal. Or as normal as it could possibly be.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/You
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

The death and destruction hit hard and fast. Before anyone knew what was happening, the dead were walking, and the world was reacting as the movies always told us. The walking dead were dangerous, but the more dangerous part was the fighting human to human. A few years in and people could handle the walkers, but a group of looters and men with automatic weapons were a whole other story.  
You had been with the Winchesters since the beginning. Hunting with Sam and Dean long before the apocalypse and falling for Sam long before that. He finally made his move one dreary Saturday while you were lounging after a particularly rough hunt. He was adorable and nervous trying to tell you that he liked you and you ended up wrapping your arms tight around his neck and pulling him toward you in a deep kiss. The two of you had been inseparable ever since. 

Life was normal, a new hunt every week, falling asleep in Sam’s arms every night, when a much more unknown foe reared its ugly head. Before any of you knew what was happening outside, the bunker was locked down tight one afternoon and you all knew it was something bad. Alarms blaring, you all tried desperately to contact anyone outside to find out what was going on, Dean’s occasional shouts into his phone the only sound other than the blaring alarm. You had all tried for an entire day to figure out what was happening and to try and open the door. Weeks passed without any answer. But eventually, with food running low and the power out, you all had to move on, regardless of what was creeping outside. Grabbing every weapon you could think of and all of the gas out of the cars in the garage, you packed up Baby and hit the road, running over your first zombie straight outside of the bunker’s garage. It was just the three of you on the road for weeks, just driving.  
That was where you met Lola. Hitching a ride with us one afternoon while hiding from some looters, she jumped into the backseat with you and never left. Preferring to be called Lo, her spunky and sassy personality was entertainment for everyone and all three of you hunters fell in love with her instantly. But no one as hard as Dean. The two of them fit together like long discarded pieces of a puzzle, and the four of you quickly became a force to be reckoned with. And above all, for the first time in anyone’s life and despite the dead walking, you all were truly happy. That is, until the day Lo was taken. 

It was supposed to be a simple run. You four went on them all the time, often splitting into groups of two to get in and out quickly. But for this one, Dean wanted all of us to go so we could split up once we got to the strip malls and search individual stores. Sam had heard over his handheld walkie that this particular area was full of looters, so stealth was going to be key and leaving Baby at our small compound was decided. The walk wasn’t far, but with inadequate shoes and tired limbs it felt like much longer.  
You had all walked for a while before anyone spoke. 

“I’m not usually one to complain,” Lo started earning smirks from all of us. She looked around before smacking Dean playfully on the shoulder when she saw his look of ‘you complain constantly.’ He ruffled her hair lightly and put his arm around her shoulder earning her brilliant smile in return. 

“But!” She continued loudly. “This sucks. Normally I’d be passed out in Baby getting some much-needed beauty rest.” Lo sent a fake pout toward you and Sam, and you giggled, Dean rolling his eyes a smile playing at his lips.

Lo was a natural beauty with long brown hair and olive skin that highlighted bright green eyes that made Dean’s look dull. The idea of her needing beauty rest was comical to say the least. But everyone was exhausted from the last couple of trips. The bags under Sam’s eyes began to resemble bruises and you were pretty sure he was sneaking part of the small meals the group shared onto your plate when you weren’t looking. You poked him gently in the ribs feeling how skinny he was, earning you a look of confusion in return. You simply shrugged and kept walking, making a mental note to find a few candy bars or something to sneak to both Sam and Dean. The boys took good care of you and Lo, but they needed to take care of themselves as well.

Dean and Lo were talking up ahead, Dean heading forward to trip a walker heading toward us. It fell with a grunt and Lo quickly drove her machete into its’ head. You smiled at how well they worked together, even though the scene was rather depressing. Death followed the small group everywhere, and everyone agreed early on to find some light in the darkness.

Even though it was more dangerous to be such a small group, you all hadn’t tried to find more survivors since the last time. About a year ago, you four stumbled upon a cul-de-sac with survivors living deep within the houses. The leader decided we were okay to stay for a while, and a month later you four were still there, the cul-de-sac group not willing to give up Sam and Dean too easily. However, when a few of the men were a bit too friendly with you and Lo one afternoon when Sam and Dean were out on a run, the boys had us packed and on the road as soon as they got back. We had been on our own ever since. It was safer this way anyway. 

You had reached the small strip mall parking lot, which was deserted save for a few long-abandoned vehicles. The black tar asphalt reflected the sun back harshly, and you began to lag behind as the heat took you over. Sam stopped with you for a second, giving you a quick drink from his water bottle when the bullets began to fly, the harsh ping of bullet on gravel startling you. Sam grabbed you roughly by the waist and pulled you to dive behind the nearest car to avoid the spray of bullets, you scrapping your hands roughly on the asphalt and banging your head against the car, causing stars to cloud your vision. Sam reached into this waistband and pulled out his gun, crouching low and glancing around wildly for who was shooting. He focused on you quickly and grimaced noticing your skinned hands and knees, but you just shook your head at him to tell him to worry about it later. You could see Dean and Lo behind a car up ahead, Dean with his gun out and Lo with her machete out and at the ready waiting for the next assault. Sam and Dean caught eyes, and Dean made a motion forward, indicating to his brother to head toward the threat. Sam looked at you anxiously and you nodded, getting to your feet, ready to run toward Lo and the other car. 

The next few moments happened in slow motion for you. Dean and Sam headed forward quickly toward where they figured the threat was coming from, when a dark tinted van pulled up beside Lo and you, barely coming to a stop before the door was flying open and two strong arms grabbed at you and Lo roughly. Before you could react, you were being pulled into the backseat, both you and Lo fighting against the men holding onto you tight. The strangers grip on you was bruising and he let one of your arms go as soon as you were in the vehicle and dug it into your hair wrenching your head back. 

“Sam!” You yelled as loud as you could, and you saw Sam and Dean turn around up ahead and begin to fire at the van. The man holding you took out a knife as you kicked and shoved at him, not allowing him to get close to the van door to close it, but the van began to drive anyway. With one more heavy kick, you shoved the man away and fell backwards through the open door, clutching for Lo’s hand before you landed roughly on the pavement, the van continuing to speed away as Sam and Dean fired at it desperately. You went to stand and run after the van when a blinding pain shot through your lower abdomen, just above your hip bone. You looked down and saw the hilt of the knife the man was using moments ago sticking out of your body, and blinding pain shot through you, causing you to lay back roughly onto the hot blacktop, while Dean and Sam continued to fire and yell. 

“Lo!” Dean screamed desperately one last time as the van tore through the parking lot toward the road we just walked from. Dean dropped to his knees clutching at his short hair, as he watched Lo continue to fight desperately from the open van door you had just fallen out of, before another man slammed it closed, and the van disappeared from sight. 

From your position on the ground you turned your head weakly to glance at Dean on the ground and Sam who placed a hand over his mouth in shock. You reached a hand toward him as your body continued to burn, when you realized they must not have seen you fall out of the van.  
“Sam.” You tried weakly, as the wound in your lower half continued to bleed. You watched the boys while in complete misery, desperate for them to turn toward you. Desperate for Sam to tell you everything was going to be alright. Taking in a huge gulp of air, you prepared yourself to yell. 

“Sam!” You tried again as loud as you could, making your head throb, and you cried out in pain again. Sam turned suddenly locking eyes with you laying on the ground across the parking lot before he began sprinting toward you, his hands coming to rest on either side of your face. 

“Y/N. Oh my god, baby, where are you hurt?” He asked, his voice and words going a hundred miles a minute, while staring demanding into your drooping eyes. You glanced down with your eyes, and Sam’s landed on the hilt of the knife sticking out of your leg. 

“Okay. Okay, it’s okay.” He muttered to you comfortingly as his hands moved to your leg and you let out a yelp of pain when his hands gripped the area around the knife. “I know. I know it hurts, but I have to try and stop the bleeding baby.” He looked at you desperately as you began to cry, tears leaking out of your eyes. 

“Dean!” Sam shouted over his shoulder at his older brother. “Please!” 

Shaking himself out of his stupor, Dean rushed over after hearing his brother’s call and dropped down to his knees next to you two, taking in the scene. You could see how bright his green eyes were, and saw the trace of tear tracks on his dusty cheeks. 

“Hey,” he began, brushing a tear from your cheek with the pad of his thumb. “There’s my fighter. It’s gonna be okay, sweetheart. We’re going to get you out of here.” He words were being drowned out by the groan and moan of walkers emerging from the woods responding to the gun fire. He glanced around quickly looking for their exit plan. 

“Dean,” you started, watching as his eyes darted back and forth from your leg to the walkers trying to decide how to get you out of here. “I’m so sorry, Dean.” You tried again, your voice barely above a whisper. “I tried to grab her hand when I fell.” You were crying openly now, thinking of Lo’s face and where she was right now. “I’m so sorry.” 

“Shhh, Y/N.” Dean stated, taking over pressing to your wound for his brother as Sam’s hands returned to your face smoothing your cheeks comfortingly.

Dean looked off into the horizon staring at the walkers before speaking. “We’re going to get her back, Y/N. We are going to get her back.”


	2. Chapter 2

You didn’t know how long you had been asleep, but you woke up in your and Sam’s makeshift bed at the back of the trailer back at the compound. You could hear Sam and Dean’s low voices outside of the door, and you opened your eyes to see it had gotten dark while you slept, but you weren’t even sure if it was the same day. The room wasn’t illuminated by the usual candles that sat in the corner and you squinted your eyes to try and see better. 

“Sam,” you whispered quietly, your throat dry. The curtain separating your sleeping space from the rest of the trailer was pulled back instantly, revealing two exhausted, but uninjured Winchesters. Sam rushed to your side, and placed a soft kiss on your forehead, pressing his own against the place his lips had just left. You signed and pulled him close to you, memorizing the feeling of his hands holding your face. Dean stood in the doorway and suddenly the scene from earlier in the day flashed before your eyes. 

“What happened?” You questioned. “How did we get out of there?” 

Sam sighed, “We had to carry you. I was afraid we hurt you more on the way back, but I think we got you stitched up in time.” You saw the tears in his eyes, and you were thankful to be okay, but your mind shifted and you saw Lo’s fearful eyes. 

You broke away from Sam to try and stand, ready to hear the plan on how you were going to get Lo back. 

“Baby,” Sam said as he held you back softly, making you wince and press against the bandage wrapped tightly around your hip and upper thigh. Dean moved forward a few steps to help restrain you as you continued to fight against Sam. 

“We have to get her back,” you stated simply, looking into Dean’s eyes. “Now.” None of you had been captured by looters, but it didn’t take a genius to recognize that it wasn’t a good thing. Dean looked away briefly but focused back on you before speaking seriously. 

“We will, sweetheart. But you are no good to us right now. You have to rest awhile.” The older Winchester’s gaze burned into yours, making you lower yourself back onto the bed, tears stinging your eyes. All you could think about was Lo’s wild eyes as she fought against the man pinning her down to the van floor. The image brought the tears on quickly and you were sobbing before you could raise a hand to your mouth. 

“I’m so sorry,” you whispered to the ceiling a sob escaping your open mouth. “I shouldn’t have left her.” You continued, feeling Sam’s arms wrap tightly around you again until you were crying into this flannel overshirt. Dean lowered himself to sit on the edge of the makeshift bed, placing a hand simply on your shoulder. You fell asleep in Sam’s arms, Dean flanking your other side protectively.

You woke to the familiar moan and groan of the dead outside of the window in the hallway. Neither Winchester were beside you and you felt around for your knife holster, your hand gripping the cool handle and pulling it toward you. You usually wore the knife strapped to your right leg, but being you were recently stabbed in that exact spot you opted to attach it firmly to your left, cinching the buckle snug. You hadn’t been on your leg in what you guessed was about 6 or so hours, and you tested it by bending your knee slightly. The movement sent a shooting pain through your entire right side, but your leg thankfully moved the way you willed it to. Taking in a sharp breath you lifted yourself to your elbows puffing out the breath you were holding. The bend of your body made the wound sting, but it wasn’t unbearable, and you lifted yourself a bit further snaking your left leg under your body to stand. You gripped the wall to steady yourself and tested your weight. Wincing, you made your way out of the room, pushing the musty curtain out of the way, leaning on the wall for support as you inched out of the bedroom. 

“Sam?” You called softly, careful not to wake Dean, if he was sleeping at the other end of the hall. You listened carefully, but heard nothing in response, so you made your way further down the hall, turning when it forked, heading into the shared living and kitchen area. You all had found the trailer in the middle of the industrial park about a month ago, and decided it was a perfect place to stay the night. Little did you know, the cramped trailer would become home for now. The industrial park was filled with rusted out vehicles and large equipment that made for a perfect walling area, protecting your group from the walkers. At times, random ones would sneak between the cars if they were skinny enough, but someone was always keeping watch to gank the few stragglers. The familiar moan and groan outside indicated that neither Winchester had kept watch last night and you felt frustrated that you had kept them from keeping the entire group safe. 

You made your way as stealth as possible into the living room and took a quick break on the scratchy couch. The walker came closer and stopped at the side of the trailer, banging into it lightly the paneling rattling. It was obviously smelling you from the other side of the wall, and you sighed, knowing you would have to take care of it before it drew others or woke up Dean. 

You took another deep breath and pulled yourself from the couch, hopping toward the trailer door, and pushing it open. The creak of the door drew the walker’s attention and his dead eyes trailed from the wall over to you, before he let out a growl and staggered forward.  
You hopped down the stairs quickly, unsheathing your weapon from its’ holster when you tripped over your own feet and sprawled out across the gravel floor on your stomach. The walker continued to come quicker, and you tried to right yourself, scrambling forward for the knife that flew out of your hand when you fell. You felt the weight of the walker collapse on your back and you turned quickly to keep it’s snapping jaws from your neck. The half rotting corpse continued to push itself toward you, and you used all of your strength to attempt to lift it from your body. All you could hear was the angry snap of the walker’s jaws and its disgusting breath against your ear as he lowered himself closer and closer to ripping into your soft cheek. Using the last bit of strength you could muster from your right left you pushed onto your side so you could straddle the undead man and have the upper hand, reaching quickly for your knife within your arms reach and driving it into it’s temple, before collapsing onto the ground next to it and passing out. 

“Y/N,” you heard your name being called in the distance, but you didn’t want to leave the security of the dream you were having. You and Lo were having one of your typical girl days, tanning yourself on the gravel outside of the trailer while you watched the boys push a few rusted cars toward your makeshift gate. The memory must have been the first week you all arrived at the park and the honeymoon phase was strong, you girls feeling the security of the area. You and Lo were giggling about your various sexual conquests like immature schoolgirls, and laughing harder when Dean heard a particularly graphic bit out of Lo’s mouth and turned with a look. Sam followed suit and both of you cackled loudly watching the amusement on the boys’ faces. 

“Sweetheart!” You heard from further away, louder and more desperate this time. But you shook your head and continued to laugh with Lo desperate to see her happy and alive. 

“Y/N, wake up!” 

You jolted awake, starring up into the hot sun, and smelling rotted flesh as if it were right on top of you. 

“Sweetheart!” Dean was patting your face lightly, as his head whipped around wildly searching for his younger brother amongst the hollowed-out cars. You stopped his hand lightly with your own, and he glanced down the fear in his eyes leaving briefly. 

“Oh, thank God,” Dean breathed out lightly, moving some hair out of your face. “I didn’t know if you were still with me.” He muttered almost to himself, and you couldn’t help but feel worse about the situation you were all in. Dean had lost the love of his life, and he thought he might have lost you in that moment as well. You instantly felt selfish for wanting to stay in your own little memory a bit longer, as you looked into the older Winchester’s eyes. 

“I’m okay,” you whispered, and he nodded his head, glancing up and down your body for any signs of bites or more wounds, finally landing on your hip, where the bandage was bright red. 

Dean let out a long sigh. “You should have just left him.” He was using the tone he usually used when one of us girls got hurt on a hunt trying to keep Dean and Sam safe, but his voice was much quieter and softer, compared to gruff and warning like it usually was. You didn’t have the energy to fight, so you simply nodded, knowing you had probably hurt yourself more going after the walker.  
Dean was about to lift you up off the ground and away from the rotting corpse next to you when you heard familiar footsteps crunching through the gravel. 

“Y/N?” Sam questioned hesitantly, looking at the scene in front of him, before dropping the wood he was carrying and rushing over to your side. He didn’t speak as he dropped down to his knees and placed his arms under your back and legs lifting you up and carrying you quickly back into the trailer. Placing you as soft as possible on the couch, Sam quickly got to work unwrapping the blood-stained bandage, ignoring your sharp intake of breath when the fabric stuck to your newly exposed skin. You knew he was upset with you, but you waited patiently as he fixed the broken stitches expertly rewrapping the wound with a clean bandage. Dean was still outside taking care of the walker and grabbing the firewood Sam had dropped when he rushed over to you. 

Once he was done patching you back up, you felt his forehead press against your own, your usual sign of love for each other and he whispered, “What would I have done if you were gone too?” 

“I’m sorry.” You whispered back and he nodded his head simply, pressing a light kiss to your lips and leaving to help his brother. 

“Do not move.” He said over his shoulder, curt enough to make you listen, knowing Sam rarely raised his voice, especially not at you. Huffing out a sigh, you complied, finally feeling the pain from your leg with the adrenaline wearing off. 

You didn’t realize you had fallen asleep when the door burst open and both Winchester’s rushed in eyes wild. Sam headed to the back of the trailer, and you recognized his movements, knowing he was likely grabbing everyone’s bags, which were always packed in case we needed to make a quick escape. Only the necessities were kept in the buildings we stayed anyway, the rest kept in Baby, parked close to the “exit.” 

“We gotta go,” Dean stated, grabbing you anxiously off the couch, shouldering the bag Sam tossed his way with Lo and his stuff. You winced as you took a few steps forward and Sam opted to hoist you onto his back while you held the bag and he carried you stealthily out the door and toward the Impala. It had gotten dark again while you slept and the cover of nightfall gave you protection, but also kept you suspicious, but Baby came quickly into view and you let out the breath you had been holding. 

Sam set you softly into the backseat and him and Dean pushed the Impala from the back so as not to draw any attention. As Baby began to roll, both boys jumped in and Dean started the car, driving off quickly. 

“What happened?” You asked as the industrial park disappeared from view. 

“We saw the van from earlier about a half mile from the trailer. They must have followed us.” Sam said, quickly loading his gun in the front seat and double checking that they grabbed what they needed. 

“We saw her, Y/N.” Dean continued looking over the bench seat at you seriously. “We are going to get her back.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic consider supporting my writing through ko-fi! https://ko-fi.com/hstevens5
> 
> I also have multiple SPN stickers on my Redbubble site (hstevens5)
> 
> Thank you for reading and for your support 😊


End file.
